Just Before
by GabbyAbby
Summary: In your mind there were always hundreds of different scenarios. Which most eventually ended up with her leaving and you never knowing the reason behind it.In 'you' POV. HouCam.


**Just Before**

**A/N:** :Sigh: I want to own them, I really do. But apparently they aren't up for sale.

**A/N:** If you've read my other story 'Identical Eyes' this is what happens before it, thus the title. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In your mind there were always hundreds of different scenarios. Which most eventually ended up with her leaving and you never knowing the reason behind it. If it had been months earlier, if it had happened only once or if it was only sex and nothing more, you really wouldn't have cared that she left or why. You wouldn't have been surprised that months, or years, later there would be a pair of blue eyes, too much like your own, next to her when she came down for a visit.

But it wasn't months before and somewhere down the line you didn't want that to happen.

You wanted to be there when those blue eyes, that would always be too much like your own, opened for the first time.

You knew she was pregnant two weeks before she got around to doing the test. She had known it too.

Strangely enough you didn't talk about it until that Thursday, three weeks later, when you found her on the bathroom floor with one too many tears spilling from her eyes.

She was afraid because your relationship wasn't exactly a relationship. It was a basic need for warmth and sex and a body next to yours in the morning.

You both knew it was more than that, had been much more than that for months now.

You didn't know how to tell her, to show her that the idea of the abortion she had in her mind (_she hadn't told you, but you could almost see the though as it ran across her mind_) was stupid.

So you got Wilson (_really you dragged him into it_) to help you paint the extra room that was filled with things you didn't want to let go, they all ended up in the trash anyway. You asked if she could stay with someone for a few days (_she had sold her apartment months earlier_) because you needed to think. You prayed that she wouldn't do anything harsh for those few days.

Wilson was extremely surprised to be dragged in to Babies 'R' Us the next day and you told him that she was pregnant.

He almost skipped down the aisles that were too bright and cutesy for you, but you filled almost two carts of things you mostly didn't know a baby would need.

Wilson asked why you bought most things for a girl; you told him it was just a feeling.

When she came back you could see hollow eyes and you asked if she had done it. She told you she had thought about it, but it was a life. And she loved it too much already.

You knew the hallow aqua eyes were because she was scared of what you though. It was your fault, because you never did seem like a person who would want to be a Dad.

So you showed her the room.

For a moment you didn't know if her tears were of happiness or something else.

But when she hugged you with that watery smile on her face you knew the answer.

You made fun of her, as she knew you would, through out the pregnancy and eventually everyone in the hospital did find out that there would be a little House running around the too bright halls in a couple of months.

It surprised you how much they didn't care. The nurses were just happy that you didn't pick on them as much, and Cuddy ecstatic that she would be an 'Aunty'.

Wombat had been jealous and fumed for a few days. And the Black one just asked what took you two so long. Jimmy already knew so he didn't count.

You and her fought for months over a name and only really stopped when she went in to labor a month earlier.

You were right, those blue eyes were too much like your own.

And everything else was all Allison. From curly cinnamon hair down to pale freckles and dimples, pale skin and gentle features.

You never seem Allison cry so much, you've never cried so much.

Because she was so small and perfect. And all the tubes inside the incubator disturbed the picture of the angel she really was.

Sarah.

That was her name, because she was a princess. Your princess. And you didn't argue with Allison when she came up with it. When she looked surprised that you agreed you explained to her that the name would function:

Sarah Alexandra House.

Would be for when she would do something you specifically told her not to, but she was your daughter and trouble would follow her everywhere.

Lexi.

Would be for when she would cuddle to your side and give you a little smile, knowing she was daddy's girl.

And Sally was for every time you would be extremely proud of her, just like you are now as you walk pass the glass doors of the Hospital you have known for years, with her in Allison's arms wrapped in a light pink blanket, with chubby cheeks and half opened blue eyes.

**---------------------**

**Yay for the mushiness! **

**As I've said in the beginning, this happens before my other story. If you want to check it out please do and if not well, just please review for this one.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm working on them really, and I would have all of them cleaned up but I just wanted to post this up soon. **

**Please review. **

_**GabbyAbby. **_

Completed at: 6:40 pm October 1, 2006


End file.
